


Idolmärchen: Sweetches in "Hansel and Gretel"

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fat Sex, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Idols, Lactation, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: 346 Productions is hosting a Fairy Tale Festival. Atsumi and a classmate of hers are invited to see Sweetches on the set of the Hansel and Gretel stage for a private fan session. These witches don't fatten up their guests - they do it to themselves!





	Idolmärchen: Sweetches in "Hansel and Gretel"

Atsumi Munakata and a boy in her class were on their way to 346 Productions. Atsumi hadn’t bothered learning the boys’ name - Senchi Momoji, for those who wish to know - but they had bonded over a shared love. This is to say they both had a boob fetish. Atsumi was still going through puberty, and hadn’t yet developed an ample bust. Yet many of her classmates, and the idols she worked with, had filled out considerably. She met Senchi looking over a gravure photobook showing the bustiest idols in the business. Atsumi had only touched a few of them, but that was enough to regale him with stories.

“They’re so soft. The squishiness is incredible, like a ball of dough in your hand that never gets sticky or dries up. My favorite pair that I’ve come in contact with is Fuka Toyokawa. They were swaying back and forth, so it was difficult to grab ahold. Once I did, everything fell into place. I’m getting wet just remembering it!”

She noticed that Senchi was getting erect through his pants. The two of them shared their mutual love of breasts, but never went further than that with each other. Atsumi wasn’t interested in men, and her breasts weren’t big enough for him to be interested in her. They were still the best of friends, becoming known around school as the “Boob Alien Duo.” Everything changed when Atsumi was able to ask the Producer if she and a fan - that is, Senchi - could participate in a very special meet and greet event.

346 Pro was doing a Fairy Tale Idols event, with Cinderella as the main focus. Other fairy tales were getting their own stages and events, where fans could meet their favorite idols. Atsumi wanted to go to the Hansel and Gretel event, hosted by the unit Sweetches. In particular, there were two idols that Atsumi wanted to meet.

The first was Kanako Mimura. She was known as the cutest, chubbiest idol in the group. She loved baking, and had been selected for the Hansel and Gretel group for that reason. Atsumi wanted to fondle her breasts, but also a little below them. With her love of sweets, Kanako had a plump, round belly that was her charm point. She had been wanting to lose weight, but her fans were against it. That had made Kanako slowly start to get used to her body, and now, even with her muffin top, proudly displayed her stomach at events.

The second was Shizuku Oikawa. A farm girl who had come to Tokyo, she had the largest breasts among all of 346’s girls. The legendary mountains that Atsumi had yet to climb. While she wondered where she would go if she finally got to experience the fullness of Shizuka’s chest for herself, this was a prime opportunity. There were rumors about Shizuku that she wanted to clarify, as well.

Atsumi and Senchi stepped onto the soundstage being used for Hansel and Gretel. The crew was on lunch break, giving them plenty of time to explore. An elaborate forest had been constructed, with a road paved with graham crackers that led up to a gingerbread house in the middle of the set. The house was a few rooms that could be rotated around. A main room, a kitchen and a single bedroom with a bed big enough for all the members of Sweetches. Yet, while they were on set, it really did feel like they had gotten lost in a forest.

“It’s really hot on this set,” said Senchi.

“Well, yeah, it’s a soundstage,” said Atsumi. “They have to have all these bright lights for shooting variety shows and music videos. You get used to it once you’re in the industry long enough.”

Atsumi rang the doorbell. The door slid open on its own, welcoming the two of them into the witchs’ candy house. The walls were made of gingerbread, decorated with icing and gumdrops. It existed in a space between Halloween and Christmas, a feast of delights that, for Atsumi, didn’t compare to the sweetest treats before her eyes. Kanako and Shizuku were there, wearing only the shoes, hats, wrist ruffles and aprons from the Sweetches outfit.

“You caught us in the middle of changing,” said Kanako.

“Atsumi, did you bring a friend?” asked Shizuku.

“Yes!” Senchi introduced himself. “Oikawa, Mimura, I’m a huge fan of... yours!”

In a chair in the candy cottage, Airi Totoki was there. The set had been too hot for her to handle. She was slumped over in the chair, exhausted from dance practice and already half-naked. Her breasts were spilling out of her apron, exposing her bright pink nipples, the same color as the pink gumdrops, to the house as she rested beside one of the fans on set.

“Step into the kitchen,” said Kanako. “There’s a surprise waiting.”

She took them into the candy kitchen, which looked as fanciful and whimsical as the other sets. Several large pastries had been set out for visitors. As they waited to be served, Kanako and Shizuku stood side by side, lifting up their aprons to reveal the special surprise to Atsumi and Senchi.

“You don’t have to be afraid of the ovens. We’re not the kind of witches who fatten kids up so we can eat them,” said Shizuku.

“We’re the kind of witches who fatten ourselves up... so we can ‘eat’ our fans!” said Kanako. “The best part of skinship with your favorite idol is a warm, soft body. Shizuku and I are making ourselves as squishy and soft as we can!”

Kanako and Shizuku raised their aprons, exposing their breasts and bellies to Atsumi and Senchi. Kanako’s cherry pink nipples and Shizuku’s dark pink nipples were both amazing, but paled in comparison to their amazing bellies. The two of them had been stuffing themselves on sweets that Kanako had made, as well as Shizuku’s farm cooking, to make their bodies pudgy and fat for their fans.

Most of Shizuku’s fat went to her breasts, so her belly wasn’t quite as plump as Kanako’s. Still, to support a body like hers, she was more rounded all over, while also having some muscle definition from working on the farm. It was a stout strength. Kanako, on the other hand, had embraced her chubbiness in a way that made Senchi become erect the moment her saw her navel. Kanako’s rounded stomach, dripping with sweat, was visible even from the side in silhouette. Without being restrained by clothes, the full curvature of her stomach was visible.

“They’re beautiful,” said Senchi.

“Candy Island’s Kanako Mimura and Sexy Guilty’s Shizuku Oikawa... with big, squishy bellies and plump, soft boobs! This is heaven!” said Atsumi. “I’m your biggest fan! Can I touch them? Suck them? Breathe in your cleavage sweat until I cum and pass out?”

“It’s all for our favorite fan,” said Kanako.

“Senchi, it looks like you’ve gotten hard,” said Shizuku. “Moo... let’s get your pants off and see what you’re packin’.”

He lowered his pants and dropped his boxers. Senchi had been aroused ever since he stepped onto the set. His cock was of average size for his age, but the throbbing and pulsing of his erection made it look lively and delicious. Shizuku and Kanako looked down at it, taking it in for themselves. Atsumi had wanted them to see this, knowing that both of them had been lacking time to play with themselves, given how busy their idol work had gotten lately.

“It’s thick,” said Kanako.

“Can’t wait to start milking your balls,” said Shizuku. “Before that, Atsumi, why don’t you come over here for a sec?”

Shizuku sat on her knees on a rug in the middle of the floor. Atsumi eagerly lay down on Shizuku’s lap, her mouth salivating at the thought. She’d only been here for a few minutes, and was already getting the offer from Shizuku Oikawa she’d seen in her dreams countless times. Shizuku’s round belly was pushing against her torso, making her pussy wet with desire, a stain showing through her panties.

“Are the rumors true?” asked Atsumi.

“Rumors?” asked Shizuku.

“You’re the idol who loves cows, and your boobs are huge,” said Atsumi. “The biggest in 346. Do you really...?”

“Ah, Sexy Guilty’s biggest secret,” said Shizuku. “That only happens when I’m feelin’ good, but it’s true. Suck on my nipples and I’ll show you.”

Atsumi eagerly slurped Shizuku’s nipples. The engorged pink tips fit nicely into her mouth, already tasting of sweat. As Atsumi sucked, she felt something mildly sweet hit her tongue. Atsumi pulled her mouth away, and saw Shizuku squeezing down on her breast, pushing drops of white breast milk forward. It came out forcefully, spraying Atsumi across her forehead and lips. She closed her mouth around the nipple once again to not let any of it escape.

“You can lactate? But you don’t even have a boyfriend!” said Atsumi.

“Back at the farm, my boobs were sucked on so much by a childhood friend o’ mine while they were growin’ that milk started comin’ out. It’s Sweetches’ secret ingredient,” said Shizuku. “I’ve got so much in here that you can drink all you want. I’ve been storin’ it up for you.”

“This is heaven!” said Atsumi. She held one of Shizuku’s massive breasts in her hand, feeling the heaviness of her chest, drooping with milk. Atsumi sucked greedily, filling her throat with Shizuku’s breast milk. The flavor was perfectly sweet, and left her stomach feeling satisfied and full.

“Senchi, I’ve got one more boob free. You can suck too, if ya like,” said Shizuku.

Senchi walked over, and wrapped his mouth around Shizuku’s other nipple. As he sucked, milk running down his lips as it overflowed from Shizuku’s chest, she noticed that his erection was bouncing around excitedly, throbbing in joy. Boys his age tried to put up a tough front, but when he suckled from Shizuku’s maternal breast, he returned to a boyish happiness in the best way possible. A very horny young lad, given the size and energy of his hard cock.

“How do you like the taste?” asked Shizuku.

“Delicious,” said Atsumi. “Breast milk is the ultimate drink! It comes from boobs!”

“It’s really sweet and warm,” said Senchi. “Like you, Shizuku.”

“Makes me glad to see you sucklin’ at my bosom,” said Shizuku. “Keep suckin’ until I’m dry. My pussy’s tinglin’ with happiness.”

One of her hands held Atsumi’s head. The other was coated with a slippery layer of warm milk. She rubbed her miiky hand on Senchi’s cock. It twitched in excitement in reaction to her touch. She could feel the shaft throbbing in her hand, the warmth extending all the way down to his balls. His soft balls reminded Shizuku of a cow’s udders. She gently stroked them, alternating between his member and his sack, watching in delight as his precum mixed with her milk.

The tension in his balls reached a boiling point. Shizuku pointed his cock towards her belly. Spurts of hot cum came out, glazing her tubby belly in a layer of semen. The two at her breasts kept sucking, draining her milk dry until later in the day. Atsumi was drinking faster than she could swallow. Milk overflowed from her lips, running down into her clothes. Shizuku slumped back onto the rug, her breasts dripping with lines of milk and her stomach covered in cum.

“My breasts are empty and your bellies are full. That was just the foreplay. How about we move onto the real fun?” said Shizuku. “Senchi, which do you like more? The front or the back?”

He couldn’t answer. Just being wrapped in Shizuku’s bare breasts was enough for him. He didn’t get a chance to answer before Atsumi butted in. “Momoji, Shizuku’s big boobs are my favorite, so I’ll take her. You can go play with Kanako.”

Shizuku’s legs were spread. Atsumi dove in, slurping her tongue on Shizuku’s wet pussy. While she loved breasts, Shizuku’s thighs were thick enough that she could still enjoy the sensation. Atsumi reached around and began fondling Shizuku’s butt, eagerly licking her pussy and trying to get Shizuku to cum.

Kanako had been watching all of this play out. While Atsumi perferred Shizuku, Senchi was a fan of Kanako. She was known for her plumpness. Senchi loved that she was squishy all over. Now, seeing her voluptuous, naked body before him, he instantly regained his erection, still dripping with cum from Shizuku’s milk-soaked handjob.

“I’ve never been happier since I gave up my diet,” said Kanako. “Living in a candy house, eating Sweetches’ sweets every day. My stomach is bulging with happiness. Do you want to feel some of that happiness for yourself?”

Senchi said yes.

Kanako untied her apron, leaving on only her socks and hat. Senchi reached forward and grabbed Kanako’s belly. Her fat had concentrated here, with her belly button still being in the center of it all. He kneaded her stomach like dough, getting a feel for where it was the warmest. Kanako’s stomach was huge, hanging over the edge of her panties like a souffle. Senchi placed his head near Kanako’s stomach, which he could hear gurgling and digesting the sweets she had been eating.

“Your belly’s so big and warm,” he said.

“Have you ever been cheering for me in the audience?” Kanako said.

“When you were performing ‘Chocolate Tiara’, I was one of the ones in the audience. The way your belly shook during that song was amazing,” said Senchi.

“I figured it out when I had a talk with Naho Ebihara,” said Kanako. “She loves cooking and doesn’t care if she gets fat, and she has plenty of fans. I figured that if she could be a successful idol, there’s nothing stopping me from being happy with who I am. Though I was surprised when the producer said he wanted Sweetches to be even fatter before you two came to visit. Oh, you have an erection.”

“All this talk about your belly is making me hard,” said Senchi. 

“It’s not just my belly that’s been getting bigger,” said Kanako. She bent over on a nearby chair, showing Senchi her big, cellulite ass. Her hips, which were already considered birthing hips before, had become larger, to where her old panties left a lot of her ass showing when she wore them. “Do you like butts?”

“Of course!” said Senchi.

“Here’s a magic charm for you,” said Kanako. “Reach into that candy bowl.”

Senchi did as he was told. Inside a bowl, instead of hard candies, there were condoms. He unwrapped it and placed it around his cock, preparing to plunge into Kanako’s pudgy body. Kanako grabbed onto her ass cheeks and spread them apart, exposing her asshole to him. Though Kanako didn’t want to tell him, she had taken a huge dump with Shizuku before their fans arrived, and their backsides were ready for an anal fucking, if their fans wanted.

Which was what Senchi wanted. He desired to be as close to Kanako’s butt as possible, and that meant going inside it. Kanako’s tight butt welcomed his glans, having been lubed up by the condom and some of the special glaze lying around the witch house. Bit by bit, his rod was swallowed up by Kanako’s greedy butt, until his balls were slapping against her pussy. He was all the way inside her, and even through the condom, he could feel the warmth inside Kanako’s ass.

“You have a nice, sturdy cock,” said Kanako. “Start moving. Feel free to grab onto my breasts or my belly. I want more excitement.”

He squeezed Kanako’s ass, getting a feel for the layers of fat she had built up. It was pleasantly bouncy, taking his fingers and squeezing into the shape of his hand in just the right way. He moved around from Kanako’s butt to her breasts. She had gone up half a cup size since she started putting on weight for the event, making her breasts even more pleasant to the touch.

“I can’t lactate like Shizu,” said Kanako. “But I hope you enjoy my boobs.”

Senchi rubbed Kanako’s breasts, getting a feel for their weighty softness. The sweat that had gathered between her cleavage rolled onto his hand, making the rubbing go even faster. He didn’t have to wander far before he found Kanako’s perky nipples, bright pink and standing erect.

He pinched Kanako’s nipples between his fingers. She moaned in happiness as her nipples were pinched, pulled out slightly and wiggled around. She felt it in her entire breast, swaying and shaking. She grew wetter, and her asshole clenched harder around Senchi’s cock. It felt almost impossible to escape from Kanako’s tight, hot butt now. She wanted him to stay inside her until they both came.

Kanako felt his hands grab onto her flabby belly. Being able to touch Kanako’s belly was the holy grail for any Kanako fan, and the chances to do it were limited to handshake events that happened infrequently. For Senchi to be able to do it while balls-deep in Kanako’s butt was an envious situation that would remain a secret between the two of them. This time, he was grabbing it from behind. The way it dropped down, the weight of gravity pulling on it, drew attention to just how big and round it was, and how sexy and plump her stomach had grown.

“Kanako, your belly’s so sexy,” said Senchi. “So soft and heavy.”

“Sweetches’ magical charm,” said Kanako. “Don’t stop rubbing. I can feel it growing warmer. From your hands. And your cock.”

Senchi squeezed it inward, pulling Kanako’s belly fat towards her torso. Her navel changed shape as her belly fat bunched up, his hands separating it so it resembled her breasts. Senchi let her belly drop once more. Beads of sweat flew everywhere as the sound of Kanako’s plump body returning to its natural shape echoed across the soundstage. All the sweets and drinks she had been enjoying could be heard sloshing around inside. With every thrust of his dick inside her butt, Kanako’s belly, breasts and ass shook, the flesh rippling and jiggling, vibrating in response to his touch.

“I’m really sensitive there. I feel like I might cum from you playing with my belly,” said Kanako.

“I’m gonna cum soon, too,” said Senchi.

“You’re wearing a condom. Splurt in my ass whenever you like,” said Kanako.

Senchi’s balls tightened up, brushing against Kanako’s round rump. He came harder than he’d experienced from any masturbation. Kanako’s back hole wrapped around his shaft, milking him dry until the condom was full of hot, youthful cum, freshly squeezed and deliciously thick. Kanako squirted onto the floor, the stimulation from her front and back having reached her pussy.

Over in the corner, Atsumi released herself from between Shizuku’s legs. She had been cumming ever since she first touched Shizuku’s breasts, and already had multiple orgasms while she was here. This was Shizuku’s first. She had squirted and lactated all over Atsumi’s face, covering her in a white, sticky layer of liquid. Atsumi slurped up the milk and squirt from her lips, delighted that she had been given a chance to play with 346’s biggest pair of breasts.

“Shizu, you still have his cum on your belly,” said Kanako.

“Atsumi didn’t want to lick it up,” said Shizuku. “She doesn’t really like men.”

“Leave it to me,” said Kanako. “Semen is my favorite icing.”

Not much time had passed. Because it was resting on her warm belly, the semen on Shizuku’s stomach, while slightly watery, was still warm. Kanako bent down and slurped it up, her tongue going all over Shizuku’s fat. When she was done, Shizuku’s stomach had been glazed with a trail of saliva. She was shaking, on the brink of another orgasm, and her breasts squirted out another spray of white milk in happiness. Atsumi grabbed Shizuku’s breasts in her hands, pushing them together and sucking both nipples in her mouth at once, getting twice the amount of farm fresh Oikawa milk.

“If you were around me all the time, my breasts would always be empty,” said Shizuku.

“If it’s breast milk, I don’t need anything else! The thickest drink from the biggest breasts in the company! Shizuku, I love you...r breasts!” said Atsumi, getting back to sucking it down with loud, slurping noises.

“Senchi,” said Kanako. “I haven’t forgotten about you.”

She was holding the condom, having just removed it from his penis. It smelled a bit like her butt, having just been inside it, but the contents were welcoming and warm. Kanako held the condom above her mouth, squeezing on the end like a tube of icing. It pooled onto her tongue, the jelly-like texture piling on top until her tongue was coated in a layer of white. Kanako swallowed it, feeling its warmth travel down to her very full stomach.

Kanako and Shizuku handed the two of them a pair of tickets. “Front row seats to Sweetches’ next mini concert,” said Kanako. “It’s a special gift from the Producer.”

After getting dressed and preparing to leave, Atsumi walked into the main room. Airi, her breasts spilling out over the sides of her apron, had finally woken up.

“Atsumi. Hey,” said Airi. “You’re looking at me really... hungrily.”

“Can I suck your nipples?” asked Atsumi.

“Sure...” said Airi sleepily.

Atsumi’s lips latched onto Airi’s nipples in an instant, slurping them until they became erect. Airi lightly came from Atsumi playing with her, a series of small orgasms that grew in intensity until she creamed her panties, leaving the chair she was sitting in wet and sloppy. Atsumi didn’t want to let go. Today had been her favorite time as an idol, though there were still many mountains left to conquer.

“Shizuku, you’re leaking again,” said Airi.

“I’ll get back to the kitchen,” said Shizuku.

“Save some for me. We need to bake more cakes,” said Kanako.

Atsumi and Senchi exited the gingerbread house set, returning to the soundstage. Atsumi, her mouth still dripping with breast milk, had an elated look and a smile that wasn’t leaving her face. Senchi mimicked squeezing Shizuku’s boobs and Kanako’s belly, a pillowy softness that brought him closer to his idols than before.

“We have to go to the other fairy tale events!” said Atsumi. “I heard Takumi will be at one of them.”

And so, the adventures of the Boob Alien Duo continued.


End file.
